<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ozark Mountains by TheOriginalSinner888</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524365">Ozark Mountains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888'>TheOriginalSinner888</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster Sins [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Barbed Penis, Bestiality, Camping, Cryptozoology, Embedded Images, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsters, Other, Ozark Howler, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Vaginal Sex, cryptid, human/monster, nothing illegal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, it’s Ozark Mountains, gotta watch out for the Howler,” Jimmy said jokingly.</p>
<p>Beth rolled her eyes as Anna smacked her boyfriend’s arm.  “Seriously?  The Ozark Howler?  What are we – eight?”</p>
<p>“Come on, the stories were so cool!” he said.  “Part bear, part panther, part goat.  Glowing red eyes—”</p>
<p>“Predicter of death,” Anna intercepted.  “They say anyone who sees it will die.”</p>
<p>“Again – it’s all just a story,” Beth said.  “Besides, by the description, maybe it would look like Dan Stevens’ Beast from the live action movie.”</p>
<p>“That would be nice,” Anna said dreamily.  This earned her a playfully wounded look from her boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster Sins [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ozark Mountains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>“I want you to be careful up there.”</p>
<p>Beth rolled her eyes at her overprotective father’s warning.  “It’s camping, dad.  Here in Arkansas, not Afghanistan.”</p>
<p>“It’s still the mountains,” he said.  “For days.”</p>
<p>“Three days,” she pointed out.  “And it won’t just be me.  Anna and the guys are coming too.  And I bet we’re not the only ones camping this weekend.”</p>
<p>“Just don’t go anywhere alone,” he said.  “And don’t forget—”</p>
<p>“Dad, you made a list, and it’s all in the car.  Stop worrying, I’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>Once she finally got her Dad off her back, she was in her jeep and picking up her friends, Anna, Dave, and Jimmy.  It wasn’t a long drive up the mountain.  But it also wasn’t smooth.  They were glad to arrive and get out of the car to stretch their legs.</p>
<p>Dave, the most experienced camper, forced them to all set up immediately.  Of course, Jimmy and Anna had a tent built for two so they could get cozy and then get loud and keep the others awake.  Dave and Beth had their own tents.</p>
<p>They were saving the big hike for first things in the morning, so for the day ahead, they settled in with hot dogs and smores and laughing by the fire.  Beth and Dave were left alone when Anna and Jimmy decided to ‘hit the hay’ early.</p>
<p>“I give it ten minutes before they start bickering about how loud they’re getting,” Dave joked.</p>
<p>Beth laughed along and rolled her eyes.  “They always assume we can’t hear them from the get-go.  It’s practically pornographic.”</p>
<p>“Might as well try to fall asleep before they start keeping us up,” he said.  He put out the fire and went into his tent with a muted goodnight.  Beth followed in her own tent soon after.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, she didn’t follow asleep fast enough to avoid hearing Anna call for Jimmy to give it to her harder.  Then she heard a growl that didn’t sound so much like Jimmy.  But she dismissed it as she finally fell asleep.</p>
<p>The next morning, the four of them packed their backpacks and strapped on their hiking gear.  Dave already had a whole route mapped out in his head for them.  As well as a list of precautions for all of them to follow.</p>
<p>“You sound like my dad,” Beth complained.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s Ozark Mountains, gotta watch out for the Howler,” Jimmy said jokingly.</p>
<p>Beth rolled her eyes as Anna smacked her boyfriend’s arm.  “Seriously?  The Ozark Howler?  What are we – eight?”</p>
<p>“Come on, the stories were so cool!” he said.  “Part bear, part panther, part goat.  Glowing red eyes—”</p>
<p>“Predicter of death,” Anna intercepted.  “They say anyone who sees it will die.”</p>
<p>“Again – it’s all just a story,” Beth said.  “Besides, by the description, maybe it would look like Dan Stevens’ Beast from the live action movie.”</p>
<p>“That would be nice,” Anna said dreamily.  This earned her a playfully wounded look from her boyfriend.</p>
<p>“The whole thing stemmed from some guy in the 1800s seeing a lion in the mountains and turning it into a mythical creature,” Dave said in his typical ‘well actually’ tone.</p>
<p>“Let me have this,” Jimmy whined.</p>
<p>The friends continued to hike up steep rises and thin trails until they reached a small waterfall where a few other campers were congregating.  They sat down to rest.  Splash water on their faces.  Cool down.  Beth even dipped her feet in the water.</p>
<p>On the way back to camp, on the whole, they were even more tired and eager to have a big lunch by the fire.  Dave led the way, talking about something Beth couldn’t keep up with.  She hardly noticed that her feet were still wet and slightly slipping on the moss.  When they reached the thin trail on a cliffside, her foot slid over the edge and she was falling with a scream.</p>
<p>She didn’t know how long she was rolling downhill.  She vaguely recalled hitting her head.  The splitting pain in it when she came to.  And then she woke and saw nothing but trees and dirt.  Felt nothing but dew and the wet under her. </p>
<p>Dragged – she was being dragged.  The back of her shirt collar was pulled taut, so the front was being pulled against her neck as her body dragged through the moss and dirt.  She bent her head back to see who – or what – was dragging her as she started to struggle and flail.</p>
<p>She couldn’t see anything that clearly told her what was dragging her – and it wasn’t human.  Was it a mountain lion or a bear?  It had dark brown-almost-black coarse hair and salivating teeth.  But she was confused by the length of the hair and what seemed to be the light of the sun glinting off of horns.</p>
<p>Maybe it was all the stupid talk of her friends from earlier – but her first thought was ‘I’ve been caught by the Ozark Howler?’</p>
<p>The sun disappeared for the most part too quickly to have been the sun setting.  The trees were just growing too thick to let it shine down.  Beth tried to dig her heels into the Earth and get away from the beast dragging her, but it was too strong.</p>
<p>A minute later, she suddenly stopped moving.  The world was still kind of blurry, and her head still hurt.  But now she could see the beat looming over her, and Jimmy’s reiteration of the Ozark Howler echoed in her head.  It was as if his earlier words spoke it into reality.</p>
<p>Beth opened her mouth and tried to let out a scream, but her vocal cords were paralyzed.</p>
<p>With a huff of heated air on her face from its snout, the Howler leaned closer and started sniffing her.  Its wet nose pressed flush against her chest and then her tummy, then even lower, taking in large breaths.  She felt cold, goosebumps littering her skin, and she flinched away.  But it either didn’t care or didn’t notice.</p>
<p>The blunt sides of its claws flanked her sides and then it was shoving her over, onto her front.  She turned her head so she could breathe and tried to get up on her hands and knees to crawl away.  But the Howler simply tutted at her and used just one paw on the small of her back to push her back down to the ground.</p>
<p>“Get off!”</p>
<p>The Howler ignored her, of course.  It didn’t understand her words, or her efforts to escape.  Animal mating wasn’t romantic or even consensual half the time.  It was a battle.</p>
<p>The battle began again with the Howler pressing its snout against her backside, flush with her pants, but she could still feel the heat.  Then she felt something pointed against the crotch of her jeans.  A claw?  Or a horn?</p>
<p>The fabric of her pants and panties were torn in the center of her legs and she could feel its coarse hair pressed against her pussy from behind her.  The Howler grunted for a moment, moving around and pushing her onto her side, shoving her legs up so her pussy was still exposed.</p>
<p>The Howler’s whole body loomed over her, pressed her down, and something began to prod at her labia.  It was bulbous and pronged – or hooked at the end.  She didn’t know and she didn’t want to know.  She only wanted to get away.  But the weight pressed on her was too heavy.</p>
<p>Then the bulbous pronged thing found her entrance and popped inside.</p>
<p>“AH!” Beth screamed in pain and surprise.</p>
<p>The Howler rested on its forearms alongside her head, its face turned away from her, looking off.  She could still see its jowls and horns as she felt its shaft following the bulbous head into her pussy.  She was so suddenly filled.  She opened her mouth to scream again but no sound came out this time.  Just hoarse exhalation and sharp gasps.</p>
<p>The Howler forced inch by inch of its shaft inside her body until she felt its matted hair pressed against her ass.  Then inch by inch was being pulled from her, almost scraping.</p>
<p>Eventually, it set a rhythm.  Languid and steady, like a panther.  Pushing in, pulling out.  The hook on the head of its cock dragged against her contracted pussy walls.  It sent her body rocking and pressing down into the dirt even more.  She dug her fingers into the Earth to try and remain still.  But the Howler didn’t care what she was doing as long as it could get inside her and keep thrusting.</p>
<p>It was grating, and impossibly dry for the first two minutes of thrusting.  But eventually, her body worked to ease her into… this.</p>
<p>It was easy by any means.  But it didn’t hurt as much as its cock slid into her pussy over and over again.  Beth could count her blessings that this odd assault at least wasn’t too rough.  It was slow and smooth.  The only downside was that she couldn’t get away and it would probably last forever.</p>
<p>And last forever it did.  Endlessly and repeatedly the Howler thrust into her with a rising penetrative force that shocked her.  Did this mean it was almost over?</p>
<p>The hooked head of its cock seemed to grow inside of her and lodge against the wall of her pussy as it swelled.  It stuck there as the Howler made hollow thrusts and let out a series of guttural grunts and groans.  Was it knotting?  Wasn’t that a dog thing?</p>
<p>Beth started to writhe when she felt something hot begin to fill her.  It was hot all over.  And it was fast.  Assaulting the entrance of her womb like an MLB hitter.</p>
<p>“Shit, shit, shit!”  She hoped that wasn’t what she thought it was.</p>
<p>The Howler went rigid on top of her while its cock swelled and filled her up even more.  Then after a minute or so, it began to shrink, and the hooked end dislodged from her pussy as the beast pulled its cock from her body.</p>
<p>Beth sagged into the ground, pulling her legs to her chest.  She flinched when its tongue started to lap at her face and neck, arms and legs…  then at the crux of her legs, as if cleansing her.  When it – most likely accidentally – brushed and swiped at her clit, it sent her body into a steady wave of pleasure that she wasn’t expecting out of this situation.</p>
<p>“Oh!” she gasped sharply.</p>
<p>After a moment or two longer of its tongue lapping at her, the Ozark Howler got back onto its paws and stalked off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>